Reconstruction
by alexisriversong
Summary: Reconstruction of Hogwarts after the final battle with Voldemort


Reconstruction

All those who slept in the castle that night didn't really respect division in dormitories and houses. Aurors, students, teachers and even the elves slept where they could, in the great hall, in what was left of the dormitories, in the classrooms, anywhere. All those who had lost their beloved ones in the battle had left the castle in order to take care of the corpses.

All the Weasleys, including Ginny and Ron had left the castle, Hermione was accompanied to Australia in order to find her parents and, with the help of an Auror, returned their memory and brought them back home. Harry remained at the castle. He decided to sleep on the couch in the Gryffindor common room despite the insistence of friends and teachers who were insisting to let him sleep in a comfortable bed or on one of the mattresses that some of them had managed to save after the battle.

When he woke up the morning later, Ginny was next to him, she was leaning against his chest and sleeping. He looked at her with love, she was so beautiful, he stroked her hair and she moved and without opening her eyes she whispered:

"I missed you so much, Harry, I haven't been able to stay away for another night " He smiled and kissed her hair gently.

"I missed you too, Ginny, a lot, but you should be with your family at this time, they need you "

"Don't worry Harry, they will be here soon too, and then you also need me, and I need you. However, I came to tell you that Professor McGonagall wants everyone in the Great Hall to make an important announcement and I must have fallen asleep. I didn't want to wake you up after all the sleepless nights that you have to have passed."

"I passed the nights when I was not sleeping observing the cartouche with your name on it on the Maraunder's Map, I wanted to feel closer to you. They were the best nights, but I was even more sad, because we were not together" they stared to each other in silence for a while, they were slightly embarrassed but deeply happy

"Well then, let's go " Together they walked to the Great Hall holding hands. Before leaving the room, now deserted because everyone had to be already arrived in the Great Hall, Ginny took him by the arm, tourn him around and kissed him, when they parted they looked happy because their feelings had resisted the distance.

"Even I didn't sleep much, I was always worried about you, I was afraid of losing you forever, I thought I would never see again ... and when I saw you in the arms of Hagrid and I thought you were dead, I..." a sob impeded her to finish the sentence, a tear slide on her face. Harry wiped his eyes and held her .

"I love you Ginny, and this will never change, not even in a million years."

" I love you too Harry, with my whole being and that will be forever, you will never leave me, are you?"

"I swear Ginny, we'll be together forever... Forever... " When they arrived in the Great Hall, Ron, Hermione and the rest of Dumbledore's Army joined them. There was the whole school gathered in the Great Hall and also the Aurors, the families of the students, elves and, of course, the teachers.

All those who were wounded had been medicated by the nurses of St. Mungo's, which were immediately called by Madam Pomfrey who needed help to take care of everyone. Everyone was thrilled because of the victory and were still excited despite the many tragic losses.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and magically expanded her voice to be heard by all, but just as she was about to say something, she was interrupted by a loud "crack", Kingsley, who was the new Minister of Magic, had suddenly materialized in the room. The defenses of the castle had collapsed during the attack, so now it was possible to dematerialize even within the walls of Hogwarts wich was no longer a safe place but now there was no more danger to hide from, Voldemort was dead and there was nothing left to do but rebuild.

"Minister, just in time, I was going to make the announcement," said Professor McGonagall, "But perhaps it would be more appropriate if you do it, you are the Minister afterall, don't you agree?"

" Absolutely not, Minerva, I mean, this is Hogwarts Professor McGonagall, and it is up to the principal to make important speeches, don't you think so?" Professor McGonagall looked at him open-mouthed.

"How... sorry? The principal? But... how is it possible I'm not qualified for the job. I..."

"You are perfect for this task, what's more your colleagues suggested you, and having been vice principal for many years, we decided to entrust the task to you and so... would you be so kind as to tell everyone the reason why we are gathered here today?"

"What? Oh yes, thank you for the trust you have given me sir" then smiled and began to speak, "Wizards, alumni, friends who have answered to my call and who fought for us, even you, elves, thank you for the collaboration that we you gave to us, but now, I have to ask you another favor, the school is destroyed and we have to rebuild it, if we join our magical powers we can rebuild it in a jiffy. Who's with me just have to follow me into the garden where soon should arrive volunteers from other schools to help us."

At that moment there was another crash coming from outside and everyone turned to see who the newcomers were. Professor McGonagal left the room and everyone followed her out of the waiting room where some students and teachers from the other two magical schools Beaubatons and Durmstrang were waiting. Pupils who had befriended during the Triwizard Tournament ran to greet each others and everyone did their condolences to those who had lost a beloved one in battle.

After the pleasantries, Professor McGonagall, invited everyone to get close to each other forming a chain that sourrounded the whole castle, even the elves were invited to help but without any obligation, they would get close to a wizard and help him with his magic power. Kreacher came to Harry, he was very happy to see him alive and willing to help, he smiled and held out a hand.

Harry saw Hagrid in the distance, sitting on the ground next to Grawp, his brother. Harry supposed that he wasn't allowed to help because, theoretically, he should not have a wand. Only he, Ron and Hermione knew that he continued to use magic thanks to its magic umbrella, even if he could not do much because it contained his old wand wich had been broken because he was accused of being the heir of Slytherin and expelled from Hogwarths. Harry thought it wasn't right that he couldn't use magic despite his innocence had being proven many years ago, but it was not for him to decide. Someone touched his shoulder, clearing his throat .

"Er, Harry?" Harry turned and found himself in front of Kingsley who smiled at him, "Harry, as the new Minister of Magic, I wanted to ask you a favor. I know that you, Ron and Hermione are very good friends of Hagrid and so I think it would be fair for him if you were the one to give him this" saying so, he took out a wand from his pocket, "He is allowed to take NEWT with you at the end of next year as long as you want to continue your studies, all the students who were supposed to do the NEWT at the end of this year will be able to choose to continue their studies from home or attend another year at Hogwarts, but they will not get exams at the end of this year, there has been enough pressure on them and also on you. However, the ministry grants to Hagrid this wand and he can use magic freely. A wand more is always handy, and what's more, don't you think that if he merits it? Ollivander has built this one especially for him hoping it goes well, after all, is the wand who choose the wizard, right? "

Harry smiled, picked up the wand, then called Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and all the other friends of the ES in order to give them the news, then they all ran together to Hagrid. Harry gave him his new wand, when Hagrid picked it up, red sparks came out of it. Hagrid was so happy that he began to cry from happiness, someone handed him a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth, and maybe it was really a tablecloth, he blow his nose and hugged everyone in a tight embrace. Then, all together, joined the chain and pointed their wands towards the castle.

Harry saw all those people gathered to help rebuild the castle and thought that everything had gone the right way and that, from that moment on, they would keep going as well. A stream of magic covered his body, and he knew that Kreacher was helping him so he thought the spell. A thousand streaks of light came out of every wand and joined toghether while Hogwarts, slowly, rebuild itself.

It took another few days before the castle was completely rebuilt and protections reactivated, but when it happened Harry thought that what he had always thought it was his house was not really it. His true home was with his friends, Ginny, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione and all the others who had supported him in the battle of his life. He thought back to the Dursleys, at Dudley, who in the end had been a good cousin and he also thought that perhaps it wouldn't hurt to see him again, because only when you lose everything you can understand the true importance of what you had.


End file.
